Better Than Revenge
by DiallMe
Summary: It was like he was one with his bike, like the bike was part of him. It all seemed to effortless to him. She was jealous of the fact that he could probably do this whenever he wanted and she couldn't. He got this and she got the shitty boyfriend. Edward/Demi rated for language. R&R. I own nothing.


Demi's key dug into the side of Jacob's beloved car, scraping at the red paint. She attacked the vehicle, letting her anger at the owner out on it. She refused to cry, she wasn't going to. Not for some cheating bastard. She _wouldn't_.

That fucker was inside the club right now, probably grinding on Bella Swan like there was no tomorrow. He was probably drinking his life away while his stupid friends from La Push cheered him on.

"I fucking hate him," she mumbled to herself as she picked up the nearest garbage can and sent it flying through the windscreen of the ugly, old Volkswagen.

She kicked out the side windows with ease before picking up rocks that she then sent flying through the driver's and passenger's window. A small smile made it's way onto her face as the glass shattered.

Pulling out her red lipstick from her pocket, she drew a heart onto the back window, with the words "Love you, Jake" written below. She stepped back to admire her work, unaware that she was being watched this whole time.

Edward Cullen smiled to himself as he caught sight of Demi. He always knew she was a feisty little thing, but this was grande and so, so much better than actually going inside the club. He shook his head, hating to admit to himself that she did a pretty fine job.

Swinging his leg over his Harley, he got off his bike and walked up to the unsuspecting girl, noticing that she had left the two backseat windows untouched.

"You missed a spot," he pointed out causing her to let out a small screech in surprise. He snorted at that.

She turned sharply to face him, recognizing the voice immediately. "Fuck off, Cullen."

He arched an amused eyebrow at her, her words having no effect on him whatsoever. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed this.

"Or what?" He grinned, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. He took a long drag from it as Demi watched in disgust, smoking was nasty to her.

"Or your fucking bike is next, that's what," she sneered at the bronze haired jerk that she went to school with. Apart from Jacob and Bella, he was the person she hated most, with his cocky attitude and general asshole-ish persona. He and his friends were a whole bunch of assholes.

His eyes hardened immediately and he got close to her, looking her dead in the eyes. His words were soft and held all the threat necessary. "Don't you _fucking_ dare."

He blowed smoke into her face, loving the way she cringed. Demi, however, wasn't scared at all by his threat. Grabbing the cigarette from his lips, she threw it to the ground, stomping on it.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She questioned, stepping closer so they were practically chest to chest. "Oh I don't know, like fucking anything with a hole?"

He rolled his eyes at her, common misconception. "I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last fuckable thing on earth."

"Oh my God," she rolled her eyes at him, was he always such a jerk?

"The name's Edward, actually."

"Well, Edward, the feeling is mutual because I really don't feel like getting an STD from you."

"Oh, I wrap it before I fuck it, though I'm a bit weary about you," he arched an eyebrow at her questioningly before he turned to the destroyed car. "What did he do to deserve this, anyway?"

She shrugged at him, not wanting to tell him anything that'd probably just blow up in her face later. Instead, she headed for the road, walking to her house.

"Where are you going?" she heard Edward call after her, but she didn't turn until she heard him start up his bike and was right beside her.

"Home," she answered, looking straight ahead. "I'm done here."

"Walking?"

"I'll take a bus or something," she replied back nonchalantly.

"It's after midnight," he informed her as if it was obvious. "No bus service."

"Walking is good exercise."

"Walking fifty miles?"

"What do you want, Cullen?" she snapped and she turned to face him, halting her walk.

"Just let me give you a ride home," he suggested, not meeting her eyes. "It'd sit a lot better with me than you having to walk all the way back to Forks from Port Angeles."

"No, thank you," she answered immediately.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He inquired, genuinely curious. "Just hop on."

"Is that what you tell all the girls you sleep with?"

He sighed, losing his patience. "Can you drop that?"

"Leave me the hell al-" she was cut off by the sound of a wolf's howl from the neighboring forest. A shiver crawled up her spine because it sounded pretty close. Wolves hunted in packs and she was not going to be hunted tonight.

She hopped onto the bike behind Edward then, ignoring his laugh at her antics. She moved to wrap her arms around his waist, but accidentally touched his crotch.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing when he caught her eye. Moving more carefully this time, she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his neck. She wasn't a big fan of motorcycles, especially when she didn't have a helmet so she figured the best way to stay alive was to hold on to Edward as tightly as possible, at least that way she wouldn't fall off.

"Don't forget to hold on," he muttered sarcastically when he felt her tight grip on his waist. He didn't mind it much though. He took off then. He hated to admit it to himself but he loved when she buried herself into his neck even further as they drove. It was... nice.

He turned onto Highway 101, driving a bit faster though few cars were on the road. He heard Demi mutter something, but decided to ignore it. They rode in silence for ten minutes, only the noise of cars and the occasional loud voice around them, before Edward broke it as they pulled onto the road that lead to Forks.

"You can open your eyes, Demi," he called to her, using her name for the first time. He was pretty sure her name was longer, but it was easier to call her Demi. He'd still ask for it though.

He always thought it'd feel weird having someone else ride with him, but it felt, strangely enough, right. Ugh. He was turning into a fucking pussy tonight and he hated it.

Slowly, she decided to take his word and removed her head from his neck as she opened her eyes. The cool breeze blew against her face, making her feel alive. No written description could do it justice, the feeling was incredible. It was uplifting for her. She regretted not doing it earlier.

"Beautiful," she mumbled softly as she sighed contentedly. Suddenly, nothing else mattered to her but what she was feeling in that moment. Her mind was cleared, but she wasn't ready to let the feeling go. "Edward?" she spoke up at the boy in front of her.

"Hmm?" he sounded so at peace that she hated to disrupt him. It was like he was one with his bike, like the bike was part of him. It all seemed to effortless to him. She was jealous of the fact that he could probably do this whenever he wanted and she couldn't. And, even if she had a bike, it probably wouldn't be the same.

"Can you just keep driving?" she asked the words she'd never thought would escape her mouth. "I don't feel like going home."

"Are you going to pay for gas?" he responded, though she knew he was joking. She could hear it in his voice. It came as a shock to her though that Edward Cullen was actually being bearable, but she let it slide.

"I'll pay for whatever," she said, as she laid her head on his shoulder, this time with her eyes opened as she faced the forest. "Just keep driving."

They continued on past her house onto an abandoned road that Edward told her he loved to ride on often. It gave him a chance to think things through, it was like he hit the "reset" button on life.

Without even realizing it, Edward had taken them to the field he came to when he needed to be alone. He turned off his bike and stuffed his keys into the pocket of his jeans, waiting for her to get off.

There was a sufficient amount of moonlight for her to see where she was going. She settled for laying in the grass and looking up at the stars that came in abundance. She felt Edward sit beside her, but she didn't turn until he spoke.

"What's your name?" he questioned as he looked down at Demi.

"You said it before," she replied, confused.

He shook his head at her. "Your full name, I mean. I know it's longer than just 'Demi'," he said.

"It's Demetria."

Demetria, he thought to himself. It was absolutely beautiful. Uncommon, but that's what made it special.

"You know," she caught his attention then. "I hated you more than anything, up until tonight."

"Let me guess, that guy whose car you wrecked is first?" she nodded at him. "You still didn't tell me what happened. I think you owe me an explanation seeing as I brought you here."

"I don't owe you anything and it's kinda weird that you'd bring me to a field alone," she muttered, though she answered his question. "Jacob cheated on me."

She refused to meet his eyes, not wanting to see what they held. She wouldn't be surprised if he laughed his ass off at her. "I think the worst part was that it was with Bella Swan, the chief's daughter."

Edward couldn't help the snort that escaped him. Who would choose Bella Swan over Demetria? "I'm not laughing at you," he assured her when he saw her frown. "Your boyfriend is an asshole."

"Ex-boyfriend," she corrected. She held her wrist up to him where her tattoo of Jacob's name rested. "The worst part is that I got this shit when I was drunk."

Reaching into his pocket, Edward pulled out a pen and scratched off the name, scribbling some words beside it. When he was done, he allowed Demi to look at her hand and she was unable to stop the laugh when she saw what he had written.

"'Rode E.C.'s bike'," she quoted. The double meaning was obvious and at any other time she'd have probably slapped him across the face, but not now. Not was he was understanding.

"You said it, not me," he held his hands up in mock surrender and he laid onto the grass beside her. He heard her yawn from beside him. And, surprising him, she moved closer so that she was on her side facing him. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder and bury her face in his neck much like earlier.

Except, this time it was different. Completely different, but again, he didn't mind. He welcomed it, even.

"No dribbling," he warned jokingly. "Or I'm leaving your ass here."

"I'm going to sleep," she whispered. "Hopefully you wouldn't leave me here by myself."

"Hopefully your morning breath isn't too bad."

She hit his chest playfully. "I still hate you, asshole."

She fell asleep quickly, the day's events draining her. He waited until he was in a deep sleep before looking down at her peaceful form.

"Liar," he murmured with a roll of his eyes.


End file.
